Shattered Memories, Hidden Dreams
by UmbraScriptor
Summary: Sometimes a secret is secret for a reason. As a new unicorn comes to town, he brings with him unmatched power, deep pain, and a book that could destroy all of Equestria. Hearts will be broken, old scars opened, and the balance shifted. And when the darkness comes, who will be left standing.
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Memories, Hidden Dreams

Chapter 1: Shadows Emerge

In the darkness of the Everfree Forest, a single dark shape moves. It stands a good head or two taller than the average pony, and has a thick build hidden under a flowing black cloak. It lets out a low grumbling sound and begins moving toward the main path. It moves in utter silence, its footfalls making no noise, the hem of its cloak barely brushing the ground. As the endless walls of trees begin to thin, the sun begins to shine down invasively through the canopy. It reaches the end of the path, and looks out at the town below. It's a simple looking affair, the town's center clearly visible from its perspective. The shadow looks further down the path and notices a small cottage nearby, small animals running to and fro. In the distance, what appears to be a large apple orchard is resting but a quick walk from the town. In the air a blur of bright colors is seen careening toward the center of town. It snorts in mock amusement and begins its long walk, heading for the apple farm. As a gust of wind blows past the mysterious figure, the cloak flutters, revealing a black saddle bag, the color of its midnight blue fur and blood red tail now visible. The trail end of an old bandage, wrapped around the flanks and midsection, can be seen fluttering in the wind, its edges tattered. His body ripples with muscles that flex with each step. The hood is blown back, revealing a blood red mane with streaks of black running through it, and protruding from it, a unicorn horn, sharpened to a point. His left eye is dull, and an old scar runs over it. But this is not his most commanding feature. His eyes were whole, the whites of his eyes replaced by a bright red. A black slash cuts through those seas of red to form his pupils. The stallion continues his walk, face appearing to be forced into neutrality, as if facing a bad memory.

"RAINBOW DASH!"

The young pegasus awoke with a start, wondering as to why the world was upside down. Standing above her, face a mix of anger and concern, was Twilight Sparkle. A small bump was forming on her head, and she was magically picking up a mess of books. After she realized she was the upside down one, she let herself fall to one side. A she stood, she felt a slight pain in her head and back.

"Thank Celestia, are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm ok," she said, stretching her back, "What are you yelling for anyway? Something happen?"

"Oh nothing," Twilight said sarcastically "just the huge mess you made in my house, _AGAIN_!"

"Oh . . ." And sure enough, as Rainbow looked around the room, it was indeed a huge mess. Books, scrolls and quills were scattered everywhere. Spike was balancing a tall pile of books as he made for a nearby self to replace the fallen books. His face was a macramé of bumps and bruises, and one eye was swollen shut. Rainbow could only bow her head meekly as Twilight continued to glare at her.

"You don't need to be all angry about it." Dash grumbled, slumping over like a child caught breaking a window.

"Rainbow, this is eighth time this week, and the third one today alone."

"Figures you'd keep count . . ." Rainbow mumbled indignantly. This was met with a stern look from Twilight.

"Anyway, Spike and I can only take so many hits to the head before we start to take permanent damage."

"Well then why don't you duck?" Rainbow asked. Twilight could only face hoof and look wearily at her friend. "What?"

"Dash, while I enjoy watching you practice from time to time, I don't need you crashing into my house and interrupting my studies." Twilight pleaded, "Please, find someplace farther from town to practice? At least for today."

"Fine." Rainbow sighed, "There's more space at Sweet Apple Acres anyway." With that, Rainbow took off out the broken window and headed toward the famous local farm. As she flew away, Twilight just shook her head at her stubborn, single minded friend.

'She could've at least stayed to help clean up.' Twilight thought as she began the painstaking process of cleaning and organizing the library for the second time that day.

Apple Bloom's mind was miles away as she was walking around the edge of the western orchard. Earlier that day, her older siblings, Big Macintosh and Applejack, had caught her and Scootaloo messing with the cider making equipment. After a through scolding from Applejack, Scootaloo was sent home and Apple Bloom to her room. After about an hour of sitting in her room, she noticed Applejack and Big Mac heading out to buck apples. So, instead of sitting in her room and behaving like she was told, she decided to sneak out. As she was moving downstairs, Granny Smith looked up from the pie she was baking.

"Aren't you s'posed to be in yer room, dear? I thought Applejack told ya to stay up there."

Apple Bloom froze. She'd completely forgotten about Granny Smith, who was normally napping. Thinking quickly, she threw on her cutest, most innocent looking face as she slowly made for the door.

"I was only grounded fer a little while, Granny Smith. I'm allowed ta go outside now."

The old mare just scratched her head, nodded, and continued with her pie. Apple Bloom met no other obstacles as she made in the opposite direction her siblings went, thanking Celestia for her grandmother's bad memory.

Now, as she walked through the rows of apple trees, her thoughts went to how she and her friends could earn their Cutie Mark. 'Maybe we can try working at the hospital, helpin sick ponies feel better! Oh, or we can use Rarity's dress stuff ta make clothes fer ponies. She always seems to have business when I visit Sweetie Belle. Oh, or better yet . . .'

As these thoughts filled her mind, she didn't notice how far into the orchard she was walking, nor could she see Applejack and Big Mac looking for her from the house. She also didn't notice the tree in her way. As she rubbed her head, her mind less distracted after the rude interruption, she noticed a large dark figure sitting under one of the trees at the edge the orchard. She just stared for a moment as the figured sat motionless. For reasons she didn't fully understand, possibly that endless curiosity that constantly got her in trouble, she was tempted to move closer to it. As she moved slowly toward the figure, it let out a low rumbling sound.

Apple Bloom froze, unsure what to do. She saw a soft, dark glow come from what she now recognized as the hood of a cloak. An apple glowed with a similar color and plucked itself from the tree above the . . . thing, was the best she could think of to call it. It came down and disappeared under the hood. She moved closer as soft chewing sounds came from the figure. When she was only a few feet from it, she stepped on a twig, making a sharp cracking sound. The chewing stopped, and Apple Bloom stopped, scared of whatever would happen next. The figured turned its head toward her, and what she saw caused a glass shattering scream to escape her throat. She screamed at the scar on its face, at its bright red eyes, at its horn glowing a blackish color, seeming to suck the light from around it rather than glow. She stopped screaming, with an unnatural suddenness, as she was caught in the endless gaze of its eyes. She tried running, but nothing moved. No matter what she tried to do, it was quickly lost in those terrifying eyes. She just seemed to be sucked in slowly, as an odd blackness surrounded her vision.

Apple Bloom didn't notice, but she fell to the ground, her eyes wide open, pupils dilated and mouth gapping. She was no longer connected to reality, as the only thing she saw were those terrifying eyes and a feeling of deep sadness filling her very soul . . .

Applejack was racing through the western orchard as fast as she could, not sure of what she had just seen. She had been walking through the orchard, looking for Apple Bloom, when she saw a huge, black thing sitting in her orchard. As she moved closer, she heard an earsplitting scream that was unmistakably Apple Bloom's. When she ran in her direction, she saw her little sister staring at the thing. 'Why's she jus' standin there?' Applejack had thought. Then, as if she had been switched off, Apple Bloom fell to the ground, seemingly dead from Applejack's view. In sheer panic, she started running back to the house to tell . . . anypony really. Her mind just replayed watching her sister flop to the ground over and over, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. She could barely register that Big Mac was in front of her before running head long into him, bouncing off of him as if she had hit a brick wall.

As she recovered, she recognized her elder brother, "Big Mac! Thank Celestia I found ya." In her fear, she began to babble, "Iwas lookin fer Apple Bloom, right? Just searchin the orchard, when I saw this big, black . . . _thing_ just sittin there. Then she started screamin, an' I ran towards the sound, but she stopped, an' I saw her standin in front the darn thing. Then, for no reason, she fell over, like somepony hit an off switch. An' . . . an'. . . ohhh, just come on!"

Big Mac barely had time to reply as Applejack took off into the orchard again. Big Mac just snorted with frustration and followed after her, wondering why his normally calm, coolheaded sister was now so frantic and, possibly, scared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confrontations

Apple Bloom was somewhere, and nowhere at the same time. Her vision was still locked on those eyes, but around them, the blackness was replaced by scenes from her life. She sat in both morbid curiosity as the scenes of her short life played out before her, one after the other. The day she met Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. The day of the Talent Show. The day . . .

'What's happenin?' She thought worriedly, 'I can't move nothin, I can barely breathe, and those eyes . . . they won't go away.' In her mind, she tried to look away, tried to run, tried to do anything to escape them, but the eye's followed her. She struggled to suppress an odd feeling of sadness welling up from her heart, as if everything she ever had was slowly and systematically being taken from her. She heard a soft voice speaking, _"Now, Apple Bloom, I know ya miss Pa and Mama, but they ain't comin back. Ya see-"_ 'Go away!' she thought as loudly as possible. _"Where did they go, Applejack?"_ 'Please, go away.' _"It looks like you're the new head of the farm, Miss Applejack. I'm sorry for your loss, but business must come first. We need a couple dozen bushels by-" _'Please, please, please!' "_And though we commend their spirits to the earth, let us not forget the good times we each spent with-_ 'GO AWAY AND MAKE IT STOP!'

Then, as suddenly as it all began, it stopped. The scenes, the deep sadness, the fear, it all stopped. Only the eyes remained. Now though, they weren't as scary. Just . . . different. They seemed to be looking someplace else. She tried moving, but the same feeling of nothing answered her back. Then she heard a soft, distant noise. It sounded almost like . . . fighting. Slowly the eyes faded into the blackness, but not before they looked at her one last time with that strange look. As she pondered this, she felt herself slowly return to reality once again.

Applejack raced toward the spot where she saw her sister, her mind was racing through the possibilities of what had happened.

'Oh Celestia, please don' let that thing've hurt Apple Bloom. She's just a filly, barely been alive that long. I bet she tried pokin it or somethin ridiculous. Or maybe it caught her instead? But then why'd she fall over. She didn' look hurt er nothin. Oh, I hope I'm not too late.'

As Applejack came sprinting through the orchard, she saw her destination, the apple tree with the shadowy thing under it. She jumped into the air and, with a loud yell, bucked the thing right in the side . . . only to bounce right off it and land face first in the dirt. She shook her head and tried to stand, only to feel an intense pain in her hind legs. She collapsed, unable to hold herself up. He looked up and saw that the thing was looking at her now. She was somewhat horrified by what she saw. It was the eyes, though, that drew her attention. In them, she saw something so cracked, so broken, look back at her, she could swear she was looking at a starving animal. After a moment, she realized she wasn't looking at an animal, but a pony. A midnight blue unicorn, with a red mane that had streaks of black running through it. The scar on its left eye commanded the majority of his face, but the eyes still drew most of her attention. Even in his sitting position, she figured he was a good head taller than Mac. They sat there, sizing each other up without breaking eye contact. He seemed concerned about something, but Applejack couldn't fathom what . . .

A low rumbling sound came from the orchard, and with a loud whiney, Big Macintosh came charging in, barreling headlong at the strange pony. He slammed, hard, into the odd unicorn's midsection, but he too simply fell back. The odd unicorn winced, the normally impassive face flashing with anger. Its horn glowed its dark glow as, to Applejack's surprise, he lifted the huge, red farm pony off the ground, up to eye level. Applejack jumped up, and instantly regretted it. Her hind legs gave out almost instantly, the pain simply unbearable in her state. Still, she had to do something.

"HEY, let him go, ya jerk!" And out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash came charging in, at top speed, straight at the unicorns head. The unicorn's horn glowed intensely for a moment, and Dash stopped dead in mid-flight. The air around her glowed with a faint darkness, as if light was being sucked in to keep her there.

"Hey! Let me go." She struggled, thrashing every which way, trying to break free."I said let me go you freak, or I'm gonna . . ." She couldn't remember what she was going to do, because suddenly pure fear filled her mind. The unicorn was looking at her, the anger replaced by blind rage, and right now it was directed solely at the rainbow colored pegasus.

As Applejack watched this, she couldn't stop herself from speaking up, "Leave her alone, she's just protecting us from you." She quickly covered her mouth, afraid of what would happen. Dash and Big Mac were dropped on to the ground, and the thing hid his face in the hood of his cloak, all the anger seemingly sucked out of him.

"Nothing has changed."

All three were taken aback as much by the fact it spoke as by its voice. It was a gravely voice, completely uncharacteristic of a normal. It's voice was like that of something that had lived for a long time, and seen more of the world than anypony should. As was expected, Rainbow Dash was the first to recover, "What are you talking about?"

The unicorn glanced at the cyan-blue pegasus, trying to keep his face hidden away. "You all believe me to be somesort of thing, and some of you think I have caused you harm. But each of you is mistaken."

The three ponies looked at each other, somewhat confused. It was Applejack who recovered first this time, "But . . . you, you hurt Apple Bloom. I saw her flop over. There ain't no other explanation." She looked over at her younger sister, only to see her stir and raise herself off the ground. She groaned and scratched her head, as if she had just woken from a long nap.

She looked over at Applejack, yawned, and asked, "Applejack, wus goin on? Is'nt a bit late ta be out'n da orchards?" Then she looked over at Big Mac, "Big Mac? I figur'd yall'd been the first one in bed, the way ya work all da time." Then she looked at the hooded figure next to her, and it all came rushing back. The sadness, the memories, the eyes. She took a step back and stared at the unicorn in fear, only to stop as she remembered something peculiar about the whole experience. With care, she looked at his eyes again. Though mostly hidden by his hood, she saw the same kind of look she saw in her mind. They were definitely different but she couldn't understand how. She took a step closer, not exactly sure how he would react. He simply watched her, occasionally glancing at the others, but did nothing else. She walked straight up to him, and looked at his eyes again. She now saw that they held a deep sadness. Sadness and, something else. Possibly fear? Apple Bloom was a little puzzled, seeing as how she had to look straight up to see his eyes, how this huge unicorn could be scared of anything. She was pulled from her train of thought by a loud, angry voice.

"Apple Bloom, get away from it." Rainbow Dash shouted, as she rose steadily into the air, "It might try to eat you, or slam you to the ground or something."

Big Mac, who had been nursing his sore legs since the fighting stopped, looked over at the big pony. He was pretty big, and he was built harder than a rock, but not once had he lashed out at anypony the entire time. He just let them come, absorbing their blows. Now, he may not have been much of a talker, and he wasn't very smart either, but he figured he was a pretty good judge of character, so he was sure he was right when he said, "He ain't gonna do nothin to nopony." Applejack nodded in agreement. She'd noticed the same things, but was in too much pain to put a coherent sentence together. Rainbow turned on the two earth ponies.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked, still ready for a fight, "He basically picked you up off the ground like you weighed nothing. Even Twilight can't pick you up with all the magic she's got." She glared at the midnight blue monster sitting before her, "He could've thrown you across town, or slammed you against a tree, or-"

"Rainbow!" Applejack said loudly, catching almost everyone's attention, "He could've done that ta each a us the entire time we've been sittin here, cluckin like chickens. Now if he wanted ta hurt us, why's he still sittin there, doin nothin-"

Rainbow Dash and Big Mac followed Applejack's gaze, and saw that now the pony was standing. As they'd all guessed, he stood a good deal taller than all of them, and probably could have crushed any one there under hoof. But instead he was watching as the sun began to set, and the moon began to rise. He seemed lost in the sight of the moon, and the stars slowly twinkling into existence, each one entering their respective places in silent grace. The moon rose into the sky, casting dull light onto the earth beneath it. As Luna's sky finished it's silent, beautiful entrance, he sat down again, eyes locked on the moon.

As they each watched his strange behavior, Apple Bloom started walking towards him. Rainbow Dash was about to say something, but Applejack shushed her into silence. Apple Bloom walked up to the large unicorn, plopped down right next to him, and asked, "Who are you?"

He glanced down at the filly, then seemed to think before answering, "Moon Runner," he nodded, as if confirming it to himself, "Yes, that is my name."

Apple Bloom nodded. 'Weird name.' she thought. "Ma names Apple Bloom. If ya don't mind me asking, mister, what are yall doin in Ponyville?"

Moon Runner thought for a long moment, "This place was near the path I was on, and I decided to stop and rest before continuing."

As this exchange was going on, Applejack was trying to find a way to move without hurting her hind legs. When she found no way to do it, she motioned Rainbow Dash over to her. When Dash landed beside her, she whispered, "Listen, ma legs aren't in the best shape to pick me off the ground. So I need ya ta fly me over there near Apple Bloom and . . . whatever his name is," she shook her head, "I don't want her alone next to him. We still don't know what he might do."

Rainbow Dash nodded, grabbed Applejack and rose into the air just high enough so Applejacks legs barely touched the ground. She flew over to them and placed Applejack carefully next to Apple Bloom, while she remained in the air above them. Moon Runner looked at the two ponies, seemingly unconcerned. Then, his horn glowed its inky glow, and Applejack felt herself being lifted in front of the unicorn, fear gripping her heart for a moment. Then he set her down, and she felt something keeping her standing. He uttered one word, "Walk."

Not sure why, she obliged, and was met with the familiar searing pain in her hind legs. She felt herself fall . . . only to be held up by the soft black glow that had been surrounding her. Now the glow intensified, and focused on her hind legs. They turned into silhouettes, and her legs felt like cold water was slowly filling them. The sensation lasted for only a moment, then it was gone.

Twilight blinked. 'What was that?' She looked around the library, but she was alone. Spike was out running errands and she had closed the library a bit earlier then normal clean up. But something cold had brushed against her coat, she was sure of it. As she pondered this odd feeling, Spike came bursting through the front door.

"Twilight! Princess Celestia sent a letter!"

"Well that's odd," Twilight said, a little surprised, "She normally sends letters during the day."

She took the letter from Spike, opened it, and set it on a nearby desk. As she read the letter, her expression went from one of curiosity, to concern, to fear. When she finished reading, she looked over at Spike, a feeling of dread clearly visible upon her face.

"Spike, something bad has happened. The Princess didn't say what, but she needs us in Canterlot immediately to help."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Explanations

Applejack felt the cold feeling in her legs fade slowly away, but she kept her eyes closed. She was afraid of what she might see, of what this weird unicorn had done to her. Applejack felt a pair of eyes watching her, prompting her to slowly open her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was that her legs looked normal. 'At least there's that' she thought. The next was that Apple Bloom, Big Mac and Rainbow Dash were looking at her with looks of both fear and expectation. After a moment, she started walking, expecting to feel the usual pain. Instead, her legs were able to carry her a few steps, and support her when she stood on them, AND catch her when she jumped into the air.

"Wow," Applejack exclaimed, "that's some mighty impressive magic yall got there. I feel like I could buck every apple tree on the whole farm and then some."

The unicorn just stared silently at the ground at Applejacks feet. After following his gaze, they all figured out why. In a six foot circle, the grass at her feet was dead. They were an ugly, sickly brown that clashed against the lush green that dominated the landscape. As she tried to understand what happened, Moon Runner stood once again.

"I apologize for disturbing you this evening," he bowed his head, "Please, give me one night, and I will be gone in the morning."

Applejack, Big Mac and Rainbow Dash just stared at him, not sure what to think or say. Apple Bloom, however, couldn't stop herself, "What are ya apologizin for? You ain't done nothin wrong."

Everyone, even Moon Runner, looked at her quizzically, making her blush. "Well he didn't."

"What are you talkin' about?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "He hurt AJ, possibly Big Mac, and you were passed out when we showed up."

'We?' thought Applejack, but out loud she said, "Now Rainbow, I dunno what I saw, and neither do you. All you saw was Apple Bloom conked out on the ground. That ain't much ta go on." Applejack turned to Moon Runner, looking just above his eyes, "First off, thank ya for fixin my legs. Don't know what you did, an' honestly, I don't wanna know. BUT," she leaned in, glaring at the unicorn, "yall are gonna explain why my sister was out cold when I found ya, and why ya attacked us when we showed up."

Moon Runner bowed his head, hiding further into his hood, "To answer your second request, if you recall, I attacked nopony. You and your larger companion saw fit to charge at me full force, with no explanation or attempts to communicate." He gestured to her hind legs, "Also, any damage either of you experienced happened because of your own actions, not mine. I did not prompt, tell, or ask you to attack me, but you instead followed through on your own initiative."

"Hmph." Rainbow Dash flew straight up to his face, but the look of annoyance on the unicorn's face made her back away to a safer distance. "Well, what about Apple Bloom? She didn't fall over on her own. You had to have done something, or she wouldn't have stopped screaming."

Before Moon Runner could answer, Applejack interrupted, "Exactly how much did ya see 'fore you came down ta help, Dash?"

The rainbow pegasus rubbed the back of her neck, "After I heard Apple Bloom scream, I came flying over, but I . . . didn't want to fight him alone, so I waited until you guys showed up." She chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Rainbow!" Applejack was more than slightly taken back at her friend's behavior, "Why in the name of Equestria would you _wait_ before helpin' somepony? I figured you'd be the first 'a anypony to head straight at him."

"Well, Applejack, in case you hadn't noticed, he's bigger and _stronger_ then _BIG MAC!_" Rainbow yelled indignantly, "First Twilight gets mad, then you, next thing you know, _Fluttershy_ will be mad at me about something. I'm outta here." Rainbow Dash turned, and, in burst of speed only hours of practice could accomplish, she flew off, leaving a faint trail of a rainbow behind her.

"Hotheaded little . . ." Applejack fumed. 'Why is she always so darn thick?' she thought, 'If she'd just explained herself a little, I wouldn' be so mad.' She sighed, putting her anger away for later. She turned to Moon Runner, only to see him following Rainbow Dash's fading trail.

"Does she always become so upset when she is caught in a lie?" he said aloud. Before Applejack could respond, Big Macintosh jumped up, and brought himself hoof to hoof with the midnight shaded unicorn. Moon Runner glanced down at him, hardly fazed by the attempt to intimidate him.

"Are yall callin' Miss Rainbow Dash a liar? Cause I don' take too kindly to anypony who accuses my friends 'a lyin'." He glared straight into the unicorn's eyes, only to flinch when he stared back. But despite the failed attempt to cow the larger pony, Big Mac still persisted, "I suggest yall apologize to Miss Rainbow Dash when ya see 'er, otherwise I might just make 'nother go at 'cha."

Moon Runner cocked an eyebrow, a condescending look on his face, "Is that so . . ." His horn glowed, and Big Mac was lifted up to eye level. Big Mac tried glaring at the unicorn, but instead found himself nearly shaking in fear, because this time Moon Runner was glaring back, "We both know what happened when you tried to tackle me," he said in quiet anger "We both know that it hurt you considerably more than it hurt me..." Moon Runner kept his eyes locked on Big Mac's, cowing the farm pony."_And_ we both know, that even without my magic, I could easily crush you under my hoof. So I would quit trying to intimidate me, because if it came down to a confrontation, I think we both know what would happen." He brought his hoof up, and Big Mac flinched. But instead of the blow he was expecting, the unicorn jabbed his hoof into his chest, "Do we have an understanding, Mr. Macintosh?" The red farm-pony simply nodded, too scared to speak. Moon Runner slowly lowered him to the ground. "Good." His tone changed to a softer, more conversational tone, "I did not intend to insult Miss Rainbow Dash, but as it stands, I still spoke the truth. She was lying, and she flew off in order to hide that fact."

Apple Bloom, watching this display off to the side, suddenly had a thought, "How did you know my big brother's name?" she asked.

Moon Runner looked at her, a ghost of a smile touching his face, "How attentive you are, young Apple Bloom." As he answered, he glanced at Applejack, "I believe this will also answer your first question, Miss Applejack." He sat down, his answer directed at the little filly, "When you started screaming, I was afraid some local authority would come to your rescue, or worse, somepony deciding to play hero. So, using a little magic, I drew your attention, both physically and mentally, to my eyes," at this, he opened his eyes a little wider, "Other then scaring most ponies into submission, my eyes can act as a focal point for any spells I cast over the mind, similar to hypnosis."

Applejack, struggling to keep up, asked, "So, ya basically hypnotized her?"

Moon Runner nodded, "In a way, yes. But my spells are much more potent. Since having an unconscious filly lying in front of you may be seen as a negative by an approaching pony, I decided to take the opportunity to search her mind-"

At this, Big Mac scoffed, "You don' honestly think we'd believe that load 'a horseapples, do ya?" he shook his head, "He's playin us for fools, Applejack. He probly smacked her over the head, or cast a sleep spell with his magic, an' he was just gettin ready ta run off when we showed up."

In a completely serious tone, "Would you like a demonstration, Mr. Macintosh? I would love to pick apart your mind and find out why you were so hasty in defending your friend's reputation, and discrediting my abilities."

Big Mac pupils shrunk to pinpricks, running through what the "demonstration" could be. "Uhhh, I think I'll pass on that."

Moon Runner turned to the apparent leader of the group, "Miss Applejack." She perked, alert to anything the strange colt in front of her might do, "I can understand if this is stepping out of line, considering the evenings' events, but you are the only one old enough to understand social graces and kind enough not to interrupt with foolish accusations." He bowed his head once, "If I may ask, would I be able to borrow the barn for the night? Despite the roof, it should provide some protection against the wind and any animals that may get into my bags."

Applejack looked warily at the unicorn, "Well . . . I can' say no to a pony in need 'a help, but on two conditions. One, you're not leavin tomorrow morning." He nodded, expecting as much. "An' two, you're gonna explain what happened to Apple Bloom and why yall came to Ponyville."

Moon Runner seemed to think for a moment, "Your requests are not unreasonable, but I must ask that I be allowed to withhold information from you that is not relevant to the current situation."

"But, you coulda done that an' I wouldn've known the difference."

He brought his head eye to eye with Applejack, "You have been only honest and polite with me so far, Miss Applejack. It is only fair that I return the favor."

"Hmmm. Well, if that's the case, I guess I can agree to that." She smiled a small smile, and a ghost of a smile touched Moon Runners lips.

"Let us try this again." He raised his head and cleared his throat, "My name is Moon Runner, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He raised his hoof, and Applejack couldn't help but notice that his was a deal bigger then Big Mac's hooves.

"Pleasure ta meet cha, ma names Applejack." She touched her hoof to his, and they both shook.

"An' I'm Apple Bloom!" Apple Bloom said excitedly.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, little one." he said with a slight bit of warmth. "Now, I think you have all had quite an eventful night, and all of you should get some rest. If you'll allow a moment, I must collect my things, and I will make my way to the barn shortly."

"Well, can't argue with none a' that," Applejack said, "But ya better be in the barn when I check in the morning, got it?"

"Madame, I am a colt of my word." he bowed his head, then looked sternly at Applejack, "Now, off to bed, the three of you. I know just how much work you have, and I'd hate to have you fall behind on my account."

Applejack chuckled, "Alright Ma, we're off." As the others walked off, she stayed behind. When Moon Runner noticed she was still there, he turned to see a serious look on her face, "Listen, you seem to be honest, and yall's definitely straight forward enough. But if you break your word and run off, I will report this ta Princess Celestia. And yall don't want that."

Moon Runner tensed up, and Applejack thought she hit a nerve, "Who did you say you would report me to?"

"Princess . . . Celestia?" she said nervously.

He was quiet a moment, then coughed and said, "Well, I would definitely not want that to happen." He turned his gaze from her to a small bag leaning against a tree. "I'll be there in the morning Miss Applejack, you need not worry about that."

She wanted to ask what that was about, but decided against it. "I'll see ya in the mornin then. Oh, and it's just Applejack, not Miss Applejack." She started toward her home, hoping for much needed sleep. She didn't notice the sad look on the unicorn's face as he stared at the moon one more time, nor did she see the tears that trickled from his one good eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Education

Twilight walked through the Royal Castle, able to traverse the twisting halls and stairwells by memory, looking for Princess Celestia. The guards at the front entrance told her the Princess was in the throne room, but when she arrived no one was there. She looked in the library, the dining hall; she even went as far as to ask every single passerby where she was. But the answer was always the same. "Check the throne room." Tired of the constant back tracking, she decided to check the Princess's bedroom. She just turned the corner of a particularly long hallway, when she ran head first into somepony.

"Oof!" she fell to the ground, shook her head, and looked up. Standing before her was the one pony she least expected to see at this hour, "Princess Luna?"

"Good morning, Twilight Sparkle." The Princess of the Night said as she rose from the ground. "May we ask why you saw fit to come speeding around the corner?"

"Oh." Twilight could only look down in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry, Princess. You see, I was looking for Celestia and I was busy thinking about what she might have wanted. She said it was a dire emergency and-"

"Wait." Princess Luna said suddenly, "You were the one Celestia sent that letter to?"

Twilight wasn't sure how to respond to that, "Y-yes. Was somepony else supposed to get that letter?"

Luna sighed, "We suppose not, Twilight Sparkle. We apologize, we were just expecting a different pony." She started down the hall in a purposeful manner,"If you'll follow us, we'll take you to Celestia. She's waiting for us just outside the castle."

More than a little confused, Twilight followed after Luna. They walked for some time, heading farther and farther from the door, and towards a more secluded and quiet part of the castle. Eventually, they came to to a small closet hidden a good distance from any windows or doors. When Luna entered, Twilight couldn't fathom how this would get them outside the castle. As she expected, it was a small, fairly empty closet, with just a broom, a mop, a dustpan, and a bucket. "Princess, how are we supposed to get out this way? It's just an empty closet."

Luna smiled a mischievous smile, "Looks that way, doesn't it?" She pushed in a brick on the wall, and the back wall of the closet rose into the ceiling, revealing a staircase lit by perfectly spaced torches. "Celestia made this passage when we were younger. We never liked being stuck in the castle, and used this passage to slip out so no pony could find us." she sighed, "It's been so long since we've had to use it." She started down the staircase, not noticing Twilight's look of amazement.

'The Princess never mentioned this before.' Twilight thought, 'Then again, why would she? I never asked about her personal history, and even then this would be a bit . . . scandalous.' She followed quickly after the Princess of the Night, a little entertained at her mentor trying to escape the constraints of royal life. They walked down the winding staircase, with Twilight marveling at how well maintained it was despite its estimated age. After about ten minutes, they arrived at an old, thick looking door. With a hard shove, Luna opened the door, and stepped out into the sunlight. Once outside Twilight noticed that they were a good distance from the main entrance, the garden, ANYWHERE there might be ponies. She noticed Princess Celestia sitting on the crest of a nearby hill, staring at the rolling countryside in the distance. As she started to shout a greeting, Princess Luna came running up past her, almost shouting at her elder sister, "Tia! Why in all of Equestria did you drag Twilight Sparkle into this? She knows nothing about this issue. She is more likely to get hurt or corrupted then to help. You and I both know what this could mean, and she doesn't even know this sort of thing exists, thanks to you censoring magic texts. You even go so far as to avoid allowing any record of it to be seen or possibly accessed by the public. You know there's a more qualified unicorn out there. Why would you call her instead of-"

"LUNA!" Celestia yelled, and Twilight swore that the wind itself stopped blowing at the sheer force of command in her voice. "Do not insult my student while she is present. And as for your doubt in her abilities, while it's true she is not as experienced as you or I in this matter, she is the most powerful unicorn we can find."

Luna dropped her head, casting her gaze down to the ground "We- . . . I apologize, dear sister. I did not intend to insult Twilight Sparkle in anyway, and she is indeed powerful. But there is another out that is more knowledgeable on this. Surly he-"

"He is dead." Celestia said flatly, "And if he's not, then he's possibly the cause of this." When she saw the look of sadness on her sister's face, she sighed and softened her voice. "Luna, I know you hope he found what he was looking for, and you hope he came out of it unchanged. But if he did discover it, then he is corrupted, and a possible danger to everypony in Equestria. You know he would never allow himself to be that way."

"I know sister," she said quietly "I'm sorry."

At this point Twilight could only sit awkwardly through the entire exchange. She wasn't sure how to react, or if it would even be appropriate to react. She was a mix of scared, flattered, and curious. 'What could this thing be that could cause Luna to doubt Celestia's decision? And if it's something I've never heard of, how would I be able to help at all?' Celestia looked to Twilight, a look of slight embarrassment on her face. "Forgive me, my student. This is a bit of a personal issue for me and my dear sister. Come, I have something very important to teach you." Twilight came obediently to the Princess's side, both excited and a little wary at what she was about to learn.

"Twilight Sparkle," Celestia began, "What we are about to teach to you is a secret that goes back long before you born, before the Luna's fall, long before Discord's very existence. So before we teach you, I offer you a choice." She stared down at her faithful student, a small bit of concern in her eyes, "If you choose to accept this knowledge, you must never tell a single living thing. It is a secret that must be taken to your grave, for it is possible that a weaker pony would be corrupted by this knowledge, and use it to conquer, or possibly destroy Equestria. But we will not force this secret on you, and you are free to leave, and let me and Luna handle the matter."

Twilight sat completely still, thinking intently about what Princess Celestia had said. On one hoof, the Princess obviously thought she was strong enough to be able to handle the secret, and at that she felt a small surge of pride. On the other, this was information that, in the wrong hands, could result in the destruction of Equestria. After a long, tense moment, she spoke, "Teach me, Princess Celestia. I wish to know what is threating Equestria."

The princess nodded solemnly, "Very well," she took a deep breath, "Before the first living things on this world were created, there were two prevailing Elements. Lux, or Light, and Umbra, or Shadow. The two were in constant conflict, each pushing against the other, trying to overtake each other. In order to break the stalemate, Lux created the stars, and threw them at Umbra. In response, Umbra created matter, and used it to block Lux from reaching him. Lux, not wanting to be outdone, created a single piece of matter. It was quiet large and could easily block it from touching Umbra. But in a surprising move, Lux put itself on to the surface of the matter, basking it in light. Umbra, thinking it had won, spread over where Lux had once been." Celestia paused for a moment as she gazed at the rolling countryside stretching before her."But Lux had left behind more stars, leaving a small piece of itself in each one. As Umbra spread, Lux created two new objects. The first was a large beacon of light, and it served as a weapon against Umbra. Lux placed it next to her new home, in order to stop Umbra from touching it. Next, it created a smaller, duller object, and stuck into Umbra, so Lux could keep Umbra at a distance. Lux named the first one the Sun and the second the Moon. Umbra was furious. Not only had Lux out maneuvered it, but now Lux's creations were everywhere. It watched in quiet anger as Lux started to shape the matter. It tried to create life, but couldn't do it alone. Seeing Lux distracted inits effort to create life, Umbra snuck into the Moon and hid in its shadow. It noticed that, on occasion, the Moon would block the Sun, weakening Lux. So Umbra waited, and Lux was never the wiser. When the time came, Umbra came down on to Lux, who was trying once again to create life. When Umbra hit Lux, the result cracked and shook the matter, creating hills, canyons and mountains. But that's not all it did."

From here, Luna took over, "It also created life. Trees began to grow, grass flowed across once barren land, and flowers bloomed in the most desolate places. The two Elements realized it took them both to create life. For the first time, the two Elements worked together, creating life on this piece of matter, which they named Terra. They created the first fish, the first birds, and the first ponies. Umbra wanted to give the ponies the same powers as itself, but Lux wanted them to be kept innocent of the powers around them. Umbra also wanted them to be able to travel through Terra faster than any being they create. But once again, Lux disagreed, believing that ponies were better off on the ground. Umbra decided, without Lux's approval, to grant some ponies these gifts. Lux was furious. When Umbra had finished, Lux reduced the new pony's powers, creating what we now know as Unicorns and Pegasi." Luna stare at the sky, lost in the story she recited."Umbra, in order to spite Lux further, created Negative Emotions. Anger, sadness, hate and jealousy ran through out Terra unchecked, creating chaos. In response, Lux created Positive Emotions. Kindness combated anger. Happiness cured sadness. Love stopped hate. Generosity halted jealousy. Along with these emotions, Lux created living embodiments of itself, so as to guide ponies away from Umbra's influence. They had a piece of each type of pony, and a natural ability to lead. They were very few, but very powerful. They became known as the Alicorns, and the ponies revered them as demi-gods for centuries. Umbra, tired of Lux stopping his fun, created a being known as theDraconequus. It became the embodiment of Umbra, creating chaos wherever it then moved beneath the surface of Terra, in order to create new creatures away from the watchful gaze of Lux. But he left behind bits of knowledge. Knowledge of the gifts he meant for the ponies, and how to summon him if they wished to receive them. Lux instructed the Alicorns to guard against chaos, and prevent the ponies from being corrupted by Umbra."

"That is the story of our origins," Celestia spoke, shifting her gaze "And is also the reason for us bringing you here."

Twilight was trying to digest what she just heard. At first, she found it hard to believe. It seemed like a fairytale or old myth that ponies came up to explain the unexplainable. But as she looked at the two Princesses before her, she knew it was the truth. "How . . . where did you learn that?"

"When we were still young," Luna said "A unicorn visited Canterlot. He studied old magic and came to Canterlot to learn more. He wanted to ask our permission to enter the Royal Library. He said he was looking for a particular book, and there may have been clues to its location in our archives." Luna looked out over the land below, and smiled softly, "He was extremely polite, and could definitely pass as a very well educated pony in public. But when you spoke to him on a personal level, he was nothing but kind and supportive, no matter who you were or what you did."

Celestia interrupted, "We allowed him to search the library. After a week or so, he left, thanking us for allowing us to use the library. It was a few years before we heard from him again."

Luna coughed, "Before _you_ heard from him again."

"I never approved of the letters, Luna, and you know that." Celestia said flatly. "Anyway, when we next saw him, he was badly injured. He had suffered serious wounds to his flanks and he got a nasty mark across his face. When he recovered, he told us he found a book. It contained odd spells and incantations. He tried one, and it drained the life of every being around him in a flash. It healed him, but only partially, which was how he got back to us to begin with."

"He never told us exactly how he got it," Luna added, "He generally avoided the subject, much to our frustration. But other than spells, was the story we just told you. Along with it was a single note 'Speak the words of my turmoil, and I will grant life immortal.'"

"I took the book from him after that," Celestia said, "I didn't want anypony to get their hands on it. It's hard to explain, but if you ever hold that book, you can feel the power emanating from that book."

"Wait," Twilight interrupted, "What does this story have to do with our current issue?"

"Everything." Celestia said flatly "I asked him to use a spell for us, so I could see how they affected the user."

"I thought it was a cruel Idea." Luna said, interrupting her sister, "How could you make an innocent pony, a _friend_, go through that."

"Would you have done it then?" Celestia said coldly, "I didn't want to, but who else could I ask, and he helped us learn something quite important." She turned to Twilight, "After he used the spell, I could feel the dread and pain expanding around him, filling the air as the spell faded. It was then we learned the spell was powered by Negative Emotions."

Twilight thought for a moment, then realization dawned on her, "One of Umbra's pieces of knowledge."

Luna nodded, "Exactly. And he apparently had a great deal locked in his heart." She looked at the ground, smiling sadly, "I remember asking him how he could stand it, feeling the way he did when he used one of those spells. He told me he'd felt that way all his life, all it did was take some of the pain away for a short time."

Celestia stepped in, "I told him I was going to lock the book away, for safe keeping. But he was defiant. He said he needed to study it, learn how to use these spells properly. I told him no, and he stormed out of the castle." She took on a more serious, almost angry tone, "I don't know how, but that night, after I locked the book in a vault hidden deep beneath the castle, not only did he find it, he was able to break every seal I had placed on it and steal the book."

Luna stood up, "I can't keep listening to this." She turned to Celestia, her voice barely in control,"Explain the problem to Twilight Sparkle so we can end this trivial discussion on minor details."

Twilight was a little shocked. She had noticed Luna acting a little odd during the whole discussion, but this outburst was totally out of character, especially directed at her sister. She had a slight suspicion as to why, but before she could bring it up, Celestia answered, "Very well, dear sister. I will honor your request." She turned back to Twilight, "Recently, I felt that same feelings of dread come from Ponyville. I don't want to think he is still alive after all these years, but if someone else has discovered this book, It could mean the end of Equestria."

Twilight sat there, trying to organize everything she had just heard inside her head. After a long moment of silence, she said "I'm sorry, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, but this is a lot to take in. I just need some time to figure this all out."

Celestia nodded, "I understand Twilight, take as long as you need. This is certainly a lot to digest. I will send you a letter with further instructions. Until then," she looked down at Twilight, "tell nopony what you have heard here. And don't try to look for clues as to what happened to our fr-" she stopped herself, "What happened to that unicorn. It will prove to lead nowhere."

Twilight bowed, and left without another word. She walked around the castle, not wanting to reenter the secret entrance. She tried to assemble all the information into a coherent thought. All she came up with was, '. . . . wow.' It would do until she could get some more time and privacy. As she rounded the corner, she saw Spike waiting at the front door to the castle. As he spotted her, she tried to think of what to tell him. Before she had a chance to think of something Spike came bounding up. "Hey Twi. What were you do-" Twilight put a hoof over his mouth and continued walking. Waiting, right where she'd left it, was the chariot Celestia had sent for her. Wordlessly, she got into the chariot, and the Guards pulling it took off toward Ponyville. She sat there the entire flight, trying to piece everything together.

As Twilight walked around the corner, Luna slumped to the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look at Celestia, knowing her actions were uncalled for. Celestia walked up to her, and gently nuzzled her.

"I know it's upsetting to have to hear this again, my dear sister. But she needed to know about the book."

Luna's voice was barely above a whisper, ""You didn't have to mention him."

"I did," Celestia said calmly, "It's still possible it was him. If it is, we might be able to reason with him. If not, then Twilight will know what happens to those who use the book."

"Why do you hate him, Celestia?" Luna said, on the verge of tears, "He never did anything cruel. He never caused a problem. He wouldn't even raise his voice. He was nothing but polite and reasonable and kind and..." Luna let her trail off as she struggled to keep herself in control.

Celestia sat down next to Luna, "I hate him for hurting you. Before the book, you two were getting too close. Every time he would visit, you would be happier than ever. Every time he left, you were so low not even I could help you. When I found him leaving your room one night, I was this close to throwing him out of the castle." She slammed her hoof down, "You're lucky it was just to talk, or I would have punished you both."

Luna looked down sheepishly, "We were never _that_ close. He reminded me thatI had responsibilities, and he would just interrupt those responsibilities. I loved talking to him, confiding in him. He understood what it was like to feel underappreciated, to feel like no one cared about you." Tears formed in her eyes, "I'm sorry for how I acted, Tia. But when I think of who he was, and what he did, I just..." Tears fell from her eyes as she began to cry quietly.

Celestia held her sister close as she cried, "He made his choice, my sweet Luna. The book corrupted him. He was lost to us the moment he stormed out of the castle."

As she held her crying sister, Celestia quietly cursed the Unicorn. 'If I ever see you again, you will pay dearly for what you have done to Luna. Just mentioning you brings her to tears. She can't even bring herself to enter the library anymore, asking servants to go there for her. You better be dead, or by all that is good, I will make you suffer more than you can possibly imagine.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Conversations

As a rooster began its morning song, Applejack awoke from a dreamless sleep. Stretching out on her bed, she glanced at the clock . . . and saw she had slept in. It took a moment, but when it finally hit her, she gasped and jumped out of bed.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. I ain't never slept in before," she said to herself, looking for her things, "What will the others think, me sleepin in like some filly. Big Mac's probly out there already, workin the west orchard. Gosh darn it, WHERE IS MY HAT!?" As she continued on her rant, the others began to wake up. Big Mac simply wandered downstairs, unaware of the time and looking for breakfast. Apple Bloom climbed out of bed and went to Applejacks room, wondering what the commotion was about. As she walked in, Applejack was just rising from under the bed.

"Apple Bloom, have you seen my hat?" she asked franticly. Apple Bloom yawned and shook her head, still barely awake, "Darn, probly left it in the orchard." At that Apple Bloom perked up, memories of last night creeping into her mind.

"Ain't that unicorn out in the barn er somethin?" she asked. Applejack shot up with such suddenness that Apple Bloom nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh Celestia I forgot all about him," she ran out of her room, knocking Apple Bloom over. As she sped out the door, Big Mac watched from the table, idly eating his oatmeal. When Apple Bloom came down, he glanced at the clock. That woke him up pretty quick. He went running after her, certain she was heading for the orchards. When he came bursting out the front door, he saw Applejack heading in the opposite direction with Apple Bloom trying to keep up. He followed after them, slowly speeding up as last night started to come back to him.

Moon Runner was idly munching on another apple, staring out a window, when Applejack came bursting through the barn doors. Her first thought when she saw Moon Runner was 'Good, he didn't leave,' quickly followed by, 'Where'd he get that apple?' She walked in, still a bit unsure about him and his intentions.

Without turning his head, Moon Runner said, "Good morning, Miss Applejack. Although it's nearly mid-day," he stood and faced Applejack, his face impassive, "If I recall, most farms start early in the morning, correct?"

"I don' usually sleep in, thank ya very much," Applejack huffed, "I'm surprised you're still 'ere. I was sure you would'a run off."

Moon Runner walked up to her slowly, a look of mild annoyance on his face, "Why do you ponies assume the worst of me? Do I look like a degenerate?"

Applejack slowly started to back away, unsure what he might do, "No, no you don't look like a degenr . . . degener . . ."

"Degenerate," he said flatly. He came toe to toe with her, forcing her to crane her neck to look at him, "It means someone who has fallen below a desirable level of physical and or moral qualities. In other words, untrustworthy, uncivilized, and _weak._" He stressed this last word, bringing his face level with Applejack's. She tried backing away, but found the barn doors were closed.

"Well, I don' think none a that. You just seem like someone who wants to be away from other ponies, is all," she said meekly, "I didn't mean ta offend ya or anything."

He stared at her for a moment, then sighed and walked toward his bags at the other end of the barn, "I apologize, Miss Applejack. I'm just tired of others expecting less of me. That and I guess I'm a bit... uneasy." he magically opened his saddle bags and floated out a small, black book.

"What have you got ta be worried about?" Applejack asked, gazing curiously at the book. "Not like I was coming to kick you out 'er nothing."

"True," he said, taking out a small stack of papers, a quill, and a bottle of ink, "But you don't know me, nor was our meeting very friendly." He opened the book, set down the papers, and placed the quill in the bottle of ink, "You don't mind if I work while we talk do you?"

"I suppose not," Applejack said, walking towards her visitor. She sat down in front of him, not close enough to see much, but not far enough to seem scared. "Whatcha do anyway?"

"I make spells," he said, opening the small book to a marked page. He read through it, then lifted a discarded apple core with his magic. "I find it passes the time between towns much better than a book."

"Huh," she said, "Twilight says it's difficult to make spells, and dangerous. Somethin about energy direction and a bunch a stuff I don't get."

He chuckled. It was a deep sort of chuckle, and it seemed to shake the ground a little. In a serious tone, he said, "Yes, it is a very dangerous activity, if you're making spells that are brand new. I guess saying I make spells was the wrong way to describe it. You see, I take older spells, generally those not used in the modern day, and improve on them to make them more practical. I also document any after effects of using these spells, so as to avoid any dangers if I use them in the future."

Applejack scratched her head in confusion, "That's pretty... useful, I guess." She watched him for a while as he read through the book. Then, he stared intently at the apple core. It turned black, and she suddenly felt weird. She almost felt like crying, but not for any particular reason. Then, the silhouette of the apple core began to fill, beginning to look like a full apple. The feeling passed, and the shadow slowly faded to reveal a ripe apple.

"Wow," Applejack said, amazed, "Now, I know I said this before, but that's some mighty impressive magic yall got there."

"Thank you," he said. He floated the apple over to Applejack, a hidden smile on his face. "Try it," he said, "If you don't mind, that is."

Applejack shrugged, "Can't see why not." She took the apple, and bit into it. 'Tastes like a normal apple,' she thought. Moon Runner let his smile widen a bit, and his horn suddenly stopped glowing. The apple turned back into an apple core, and the apple bits in Applejacks mouth disappeared. She jumped, dropping the core on the ground. "What in the . . . what just happened?"

Moon Runner chuckled again, "I apologize, but that was quite entertaining."

Applejack huffed, "Well, I'm glad you're havin a good time with this." He chuckled, and Applejack smiled a bit. 'Nice to see he's got a sense a humor about 'em,' she thought. After a moment, Applejack said, "So what was that anyway?"

Moon Runner, who was writing something on a piece of paper, said, "An advanced illusionary spell. It's meant to look and feel like the real thing, but it's not," he picked up the apple core and began examining it, "In basic terms, the spell uses the power of both the casters mind and the minds of nearby ponies to create an image. If you try to interact with that image, it will feel as if the image is the real thing. When you bit into the "apple," it tasted like the real thing, correct?"

Applejack nodded, struggling to keep up with the explanation.

"Well, in reality, you just bit into air. Your mind, however, made you believe that you had just bitten into a ripe apple. It's a powerful spell that requires a constant stream of magic. Great for childish pranks and kids parties," he said in a mocking tone,"but not much practical use."

Applejack just sat there, processing everything she just heard into her farmpony brain. Another silence followed, with Moon Runner continuing to switch between writing and examining the apple core. Suddenly, Moon Runner said, "I have a question for you, Applejack."

She jumped a little, surprised by the sudden noise, "Uh, shoot."

"What's it like, living with your family." It was more of statement then a question, but he refused to meet Applejack's confused look after he said it. When she didn't answer for a while, he said, "Well?"

"I . . . I don't . . ." Applejack stuttered, not sure what the big unicorn was asking, "I don't know what yall are tryin to ask."

He huffed, then, a bit bitterly, he said, "I asked what it's like living with a loving family. The kind that cares about you and would do anything for you. I want to know what it's like to live with the Apple family."

Still a bit confused, she asked "Well, why do ya wanna know about that?"

He stood up quickly, causing Applejack to jump up. He kept his face in the opposite direction of Applejack. "Nevermind," he said through clenched teeth, "It's unimportant." He walked back to his bags, levitating the paper, quill and ink. Mumbling to himself, he placed his things back in his bagand made for the door. Before he reached it, Applejack ran up to him, "Wait."

He turned, looking down at the farm mare, "Yes?"

"I got question for ya." She said with as much authority and purpose that she could muster.

He thought for a moment, than nodded, "Very well. What would you like to ask?"

After a moment to collect her thoughts, she asked, "Why did you come to Ponyville?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you remembered that little detail." Applejack felt a little proud of herself, thinking she had caught him off guard. "But, the answer will have to wait. You have quite a bit of work to do, as I recall." Her face fell, remembering how late in the day it was. He pushed open the barn door, letting it swing slowly on its hinges. Sitting there was Big Mac and Apple Bloom, looking a bit on edge. "Go and do what you have to do. We'll talk some more when you've finished."

Applejack nodded, and walked up to her siblings. Before she even got close, Apple Bloom started babbling. "Applejack! We're really, really, REALLY late. Big Mac says we won't get as much done as we need ta, and then we'll start gettin low on apples." She paused to take a breath, then started again. "What were you and Moon Runner talkin about in there? You look a bit tired and he seems a bit angry. 'Er not. I can' tell, but did you ask why he visited? Is he leaving? Or is he gonna stick around?"

Applejack sighed, "I'll tell ya later. Big Mac, you head out to the west orchard. We can at least get a start and finish up tomorrow. Then I need ya to take stock of the apples we got left. We'll have to ration it a bit, but we can still make some of the money back we'll lose till the west orchard is finished. Apple Bloom, yall are gonna have to go with yer friends taday. I need ya ta stay out of trouble until we finish. When we finish with the orchard, I'll go into town with the cart and sell what I can. When I come back, we'll figure the rest out." They all went their separate directions, Apple Bloom heading for town and Applejack and Big Mac heading for the west orchard.

Moon Runner watched them leave, a touch of jealousy flashing across his face before his normal, passive expression reasserted itself. He caught a flash of light in the sky, and looked to see a royal chariot pulled by two of Celestia's Royal Guards heading for town. He mumbled under his breath, and slipped back into the barn and shut the door. On a lone cloud overlooking the farm, an unseen observer took note of the unicorn's odd reaction. She decided to sit and wait a bit longer, just in case he tried something funny.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Frustrations

Twilight walked back into her library, relieved to be back home. She was still trying to process what the princesses had told her, but she wasn't sure what to make of it. She'd never heard of Lux or Umbra before, but she doubted the princesses would lie to she was piecing it all together, Spike came walking in with a pair of letters.

"Who's that from?" Twilight asked quizzically.

"Princess Luna." Spike said, rubbing his throat, "Princess Celestia's came right after that one. Burned my throat a bit. But weren't you just talking with Princess Celestia back-"

"Not now Spike." Twilight said dismissively. She lifted the two letters with her magic and placed them on her desk. She was about to open them when she remembered Celestia's warning. "Hey, Spike?"

"Ya?"

"Would you mind running into town and picking up some doughnuts from Sugarcube Corner? You know how I like them."

"Sure, no problem Twilight." Spike saluted and headed out the door.

"Tell Pinkie I said hi." Twilight called as the door shut. With Spike gone, she opened the first letter from Princess Luna:

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I hope this letter finds you before my sister can respond. I am sure you are still trying to understand everything we have told you. Well, you can dismiss the history lesson, and focus on the task at hand. Find out who is using this form of magic. To help you with this task, I have some information for you. I know what my sister said, but there is a possibility that the unicorn we mentioned is still alive. He knows this book and the magic it contains better than anypony. He's a bit taller than the average pony, with a midnight blue coat and black mane. He's very proper when you first meet him, and is generally polite. If you find him, ask him his name before you mention anything about the book. His name escapes me now, as I have not seen him in over one thousand years. But I do remember that it involves my night somehow. I know there is only a small chance, but if you find him, let me know. And _only_ tell me. Celestia thinks that if he is back, then he will corrupt Ponyville. But he would never do that. I know he wouldn't.

Regards,

Princess Luna

Twilight was a little puzzled by the letter, but decided to put it aside for now. Princess Luna had been acting strangely since they met Princess Celestia on the hill. AlthoughTwilight was concerned about Luna's behavior, she put that aside and opened the second letter from Princess Celestia and began to read:

My Most Faithful Student,

I have no doubt that Luna has sent you a letter in regards to that unicorn from our past. I don't know what she sent, but it will mostly contain useless information. He's either dead or in hiding, and under no circumstances would he return to Ponyville. Instead, focus on finding the book, if indeed it is the source of this. It is a black book, with red pages and written in black ink. There is no title nor is there anything on the binding. If you locate this book, do not pick it up with magic! The book has odd properties that can be potentially dangerous. If you find this book, bring it to me for safe keeping. If you see anypony in possession of this book, avoid them at all costs. The magic they possess is far greater than any unicorn could wield naturally, even you. If they are causing any problems or harming any ponies, alert me immediately. And I'm certain I don't have to tell you this, but under no circumstances are you to _read that book!_ If at all possible, avoid even looking at it. If you read those pages, the dark powers stored in that book will corrupt you, as it did our friend so many years ago.

Good luck,

Princess Celestia

Twilight read the letter once more, just to be sure she remembered what it said. She then stored her letter with all the others Celestia had sent since she moved to Ponyville.'A black book with red pages. How many of those can there be in town?' She thought. 'Still, hunting all around town for a single book is going to be tough. I can ask if any strange ponies have come through recently. But if this pony is supposed to cause trouble wherever he goes, then surely I would have heard something about it since I've come back.' She sighed and slumped to the floor. 'This is too much to handle. Maybe I should ask my friends for help.' She smiled to herself as she thought of how easy that would be, until she remembered Celestia's warning. "Ugh. How the hay am I supposed to do this!?" She yelled, slamming her hoof on the ground in frustration. She took a deep breath, trying to think clearly, and was just starting to calm down when Spike came bursting through the door.

"You ok Twilight?" Spike said franticly, looking around the room for a threat. "It sounded like you were yelling."

Twilight blushed lightly and faced away from Spike. "Uh, ya. Was I that loud?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Applejack could have heard you from Sweet Apple Acres. What were you yelling for anyway?"

Twilight turned and put on as sincere a smile as possible, which she was certain made her look insane. "Oh nothing. Just a something I'm having a problem solving. Nothing important. Did you pickup the doughnuts?"

Spike was a little freaked out by Twilights smile. "Oookayyy. There was no-one at Sugarcube Corner. The Cakes are still in Trottingham visiting family, and I have no clue where Pinkie is." He looked around the room once more before turning back to Twilight. "Where are those letters I gave you earlier?"

"Oh. I put those away. It was nothing important." Twilight lied, still smiling. "Let's go find the others. There's something I have to tell them."

"Uh, sure. Ok." Spike said, a little confused. "I'll go find Rarity and Fluttershy. Should I bring them back here?"

"Yes, here is as good a place as any." Twilight nodded. "I'll find Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Shouldn't take too long for those two. Then we'll find Pinkie and come back here."

As Spike walked out the door, Twilight double checked that her desk drawers were locked, in case Spike got back before her, then walked out her door. She stood there for a moment, staring at the sun high above her. 'Hard to believe I haven't slept yet.' She thought. 'Ah well, nothing I can do about it now. Spike will be suspicious if I come back without the others, and I still need to think of a reason for the get together.' Twilight started walking towards Sweet Apple Acres, her mind still sorting the information in her head.

Moon Runner was sitting in the barn, flipping through his book. With his back to the door, he didn't notice the intruder quietly open the door and sneak in. It shut the door quietly, than ran to a small pile of hay, attempting to remain hidden. It slipped out quietly and moved slowly toward the unsuspecting unicorn. When it was less then three feet away, it suddenly felt itself being lifted into the air. Moon Runner stood and turned to the intruder. The intruder looked up, and saw the floor. She started to giggle, her poofy pink mane bobbing up and down.

"Looks like you caught me." Pinkie said with a smile. "You're the only pony to ever catch me sneaking up on them. You're certainly a faster thinker then I thought, or maybe you just pay more attention."

"You are not the first to try that trick." Moon Runner said. "May I ask who you are, and why you tried to sneak up on me?"

"Oh, you silly, you know exactly who I am." Pinkie, or rather what looked like Pinkie, melted into a black mist that floated to the ground. There it formed into a tall, elegant shadow of a mare. From its flowing mane to its elegant tail, the creature was entirely pitch black. It opened its pupil-less eyes and smiled calmly at Moon Runner, who took a step back.

"You! Stay back you disgusting creature!"

"Oh what's the matter." The creature said. Its voice, sweeter than the sweetest of chocolates, seemed to be coming from all directions. "Didn't you miss me?" The creature walked slowly, almost seductively, toward Moon Runner, who backed away with each step.

"Miss you? You and your siblings have made it impossible for me to return here. I have tried all this time to work up the courage to come back, after what you made me do. And now you dare to come to me, and try to stop me?"

The creature chuckled softly. "Stop you? No. We don't care why you have come back. But we do care what happens to that book." Moon Runner backed into a wall, but the creature continued to walk until its face came extremely close to his.

"Get back, Luxuria." He said through clenched teeth. "I'm warning you."

"You're still so defiant." She said softly, tracing a pattern on his chest with her front hoof. "If only you weren't so stubborn. We could have made you more powerful than that dumb little mare you keep protecting."

"I said, get back." His horn glowed its inky black color, and Luxuria found herself flung across the barn. She stopped in mid-air, and landed gracifuly. She continued to smile, though now it seemed a bit hollow.

"So, you have improved. I'm impressed. With time, you might even be able to beat Ira in direct combat." She walked back over, but kept her distance this time. "I was sent to deliver a warning. If that book is given to the sun goddess, she will destroy it. If you want to keep your gift, and keep that loathsome mare you love so much alive, then keep the book away from her." She moved closer, until she was toe-to-toe with Moon Runner. "If you fail, she dies. And you will become mine." She touched his cheek, causing him to shudder. "So long, my stubborn little stallion. Maybe someday you'll remember what you really are. But until then..." She slowly turned into black mist. Her eyes lingered for just a moment, then faded away. The mist floated up to the rafters and through the cracks in the roof. "I'll be waiting." She said as the last of the mist floated away. Moon Runner slumped to the ground and shivered uncontrollably. From a far away cloud, a quick flash of rainbow could be seen, the leading end heading straight for town.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sins

Applejack walked through town, pulling her apple stand behind her. She had a troubled look on her face, and her pace was slower than normal. 'I don't wanna leave Big Mac ta take care of the rest of the orchard. ' she thought worriedly. 'But if I don't sell all these apples, we won't have any bits fer repairs. Celestia knows the house needs a good once-over and the barn's roof needs ta be fixed up.' At the thought of the barn, she remembered who now stayed there. 'Wonder why he keeps dodging my questions. He ain't just passin through, that's fer sure.' She was so lost in thought she didn't notice a particularly happy pink pony until she ran head long into her. As she recovered, Applejack heard a loud giggle.

"Wow Applejack, you sure move quick when you're not looking where you're going." Pinkie said as she rose from the ground. "You hit pretty hard too. But that's to be expected, seeing as you buck apples everyday for a living, so your legs have to be really, _really_ strong."

"Uh, right. Anyway, Pinkie I really gotta-"

"Why were you all serious, Applejack? You were walking and your face was all serious and 'don't bother me cause I'm busy' looking. You really need to lighten up. Try doing something fun, like jumping or laughing or-OH! I know. You should come to one of my parties! Lyra and Bon Bon are celebrating their seventh anniversary, and I get to plan a party for them. You should come! I know you don't really know Lyra or Bon Bon that well, but it'll help lighten your mood."

"That's great, Pinkie. But seriously, I have ta-"

"There you go again, all seriousness. Maybe you should come help me set everything up! It'll be so much fun. I usually set everything up myself, or get Dashie or Fluttershy to help, and it's always fun when other ponies help me set everything up. You know last year, for Colgate's birthday, I got her entire family to come to town and help set everything up. It was so much fun! I had no idea that there were so many dentists in her family. But I guess that should have been obvious by her name. Oh! And when she came in and we all shouted 'SURPRISE' she was so happy to see her family there. See, I snuck them into town so she wouldn't know. Do you have any idea how hard it is to sneak a whole family into town? I mean, your family is a lot larger. There's no way anypony wouldn't notice your family visiting. But you guys have the best picnics and-"

"Pinkie!"

Pinkie stopped talking and smiled. "Yes, Applejack?"

"I'm sure whatever ya'll are talkin about is real interesting. But I gotta sell these apples today or we won't make ends meet on the farm."

"Oh, is that why you're all serious?" Pinkie pulled out a large bag of bits and set it on the ground. "I'll buy your apples."

Applejack just stared at the bag, dumbfounded. "Yer serious?"

"Yep. Mr. and Mrs. Cake are in Trottingham right now, and they told me to make sure the store was kept stocked with everything we need. We got plenty of flour and sugar and stuff, but we're sorta out of apples for apple pie and apple tarts and apple strudel and apple-"

"Alright, Pinkie, I get it." Applejack said quickly. "I didn't know ya'll made stuff like that at Sugarcube Corner."

"We only started doing it earlier this month. See, while you guys definitely make the best apple products in town, you guys only make so many. So I thought it'd be a good idea to make some of your stuff and sell 'em whenever you guys run out. They're not as good, but ponies still buy them."

"When were ya gonna tell me this?"

"I don't know. I don't see you very often unless something happens. We really should hang out more. I mean, I see _Fluttershy_ more then I see you, and she barely leaves her cottage."

"Aright, I guess." Applejack looked at the apples in her stand. "You want some help with these?"

"Sure, but we better hurry."

"Why?"

"Because an important plot point just happened and that means there's gonna be something else following up behind it."

Applejack stared at the pink mare for a moment, than shook her head and started pulling the cart. "Ya'll are something else, Pinkie, ya really are."

As Applejack started walking ahead, Pinkie stared at the sky. After about a minute, she giggled. "You're really sneaky. But did you have to use me? Using Big Mac or Apple Bloom would have made a bit more sense. I mean, I know you're getting lazy and all, but you could have put a little more effort int-" Another moment of staring, then she rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. I'm going, Mr. Shovey McPushypants." With that, Pinkie hopped off to catch up with Applejack and her apple stand.

Big Macintosh was still hard at work bucking apples. He enjoyed the work. It helped him think, and right now he had a lot to think about. 'If we can't cover costs this week, then we gotta postpone any repairs until we start breakin even again. I'm sure some of Applejacks friends'll help us out with the rent and buckin apples until things look up, but until then prices will need to go up a bit. Maybe go from six bits a bushel to eight. That'll cover the stand and our food budget, but that leaves the rent plus odds and ends. If we started gettin Sugarcube Corner to compensate us for sellin their own versions of our product, then that could cover rent. Odds and ends will come up, but if we spend sparin'ly then-'

Not many ponies would guess it, but Big Mac knew more about economics then anypony else in his family. Applejack sold the apples, and the farm was in her name, but all the prices and how other expenses were handled were mostly decided by Big Mac. He knew what other ponies thought, but he didn't care. He was helping his family, and that's all he needed to know. His mind started to wonder from the farms current economic status to the mysterious unicorn sitting in their barn.

'What's with that pony? He ain't normal, that's fer certain. No pony no where is that big or that strong. And he knows it too. He seems like the ok sort, but I don't trust him. He's gonna slip up one day, and he ain't draggin my sisters with 'em. First there's those weird eyes. I don' know what he did, but he better fix it or he's gonna give somepony a heart attack. And another thing-'

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of snapping branches. Big Mac turned to see the unicorn in question walking towards him, still wearing his cloak.

"Ya ever take that darn thing off? Ya'll are gonna scare ponies half ta death that way."

"No, I don't. There's no reason for me too." He looked around for a moment, then looked at Big Mac. "Where is your sister, Applejack?"

"She went into town to sell what apples we got left. What's it to ya?"

"I'm afraid it is time I took my leave. I wanted to thank her for allowing me to stay in your barn."

"You ain't goin' nowhere." Big Mac took a step forward. "You still got some questions to answer."

"Is that so?" The unicorn said, raising an eyebrow. Beneath his hood, his horn began to glow an inky black color.

"Ya, it is. I know Applejack didn't get nothin outta ya when ya'll were talkin earlier. It's botherin her, and I don't like it when colts bother my sister."

"I'm certain you don't."

Big Mac was getting frustrated at the unicorn's calm demeanor. "Listen here... uh..."

'Shoot.' Big Mac thought. 'What's his name again?' Big Mac racked his brain, trying to remember what the colts name was.

"It's Moon Runner."

"What?"

"My name, it's Moon Runner."

"I-I knew that." Big Mac said defensively.

"Of course, but it never hurts to be sure."

"Anyway, you ain't leavin till ya answer her questions."

"Hers or yours?"

"Hers. I ain't got any questions."

"Of course you don't. A unicorn appears out of nowhere on your property, induces your youngest sister into unconsciousness, is able to stop you and two other ponies simultaneously, and has somehow earned your younger sister's trust. Nothing to question there."

"Watch your tone, colt." Big Mac stepped forward again.

"Or what, Mr. Macintosh?" Big Mac hesitated, causing Moon Runner to snort. "You should watch your anger. It can get you into trouble." Moon Runner took a step forward, causing Big Mac to take a step back. "I know you do not honestly think you could win, and I know you are not as bull headed as you continue to act. If you wish to continue this charade, continue it with a less intelligent pony."

Big Mac wasn't sure how to respond. 'Consarn it,' he thought. 'Where is Applejack when you need her?'

"Selling apples I believe." Moon Runner said calmly. "At least, I assume she is."

Big Mac glared at the unicorn. "Ya'll got an answer fer everything, don't ya?"

"Someone has to." Moon Runner said simply. "But, you have your own answers, don't you? You are busy trying to figure out something... ah, there it is. You are having problems with money. You are trying to balance your finances to leave room for odds and ends, while keeping the food budget at a livable amount and the rent paid."

Big Mac took a step back, sweating a little. "H-How did you-"

"That's not all." Moon Runner interrupted, closing his eyes. "You are also thinking of a certain mare. She is on your mind a lot, isn't she? Let's see..." Big Mac suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He held his head with his hoof, rubbing his temple.

"You are a fighter, aren't you? Let me see... you have quite a few secrets in here, Mr. Macintosh. Like how you paid the rent last month when you didn't have enough money. Or when you started following that mare around, stalking her through the streets, trying to speak to her. Now, who is she?"

The pain became more intense, and Big Mac felt as if every bit of strength was being sapped from him. "Ah! What th-the hay are y-you doing to me?"

Moon Runner frowned, his eyes still shut. "You really can bury a secret. I'm impressed. Few ponies can keep their minds this protected. You must have worked hard to keep so organized. But what are you hiding?"

Big Mac fell to the ground, his head burning with an indescribable pain. He put his hooves over his head, trying to shield himself from whatever was happening. "AAAHHH!"

Moon Runner opened his eyes, a look of understanding crossing his face. "Ah, now I see. You hid the identity of your mare with your greatest shame. A nice place to hide something, if another pony was looking for it." Moon Runner looked down at Big Mac with concern. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, but I can understand wanting to keep that hidden from the others."

"You can't understand, colt." Big Mac said through gritted teeth. "Just keep yer mouth shut about all of that, understand?"

"Oh, I will, Macintosh. But my silence comes at a price."

Big Mac glared at the unicorn standing over him. "What makes ya think I'll agree?"

"Because if you don't," Moon Runner said calmly, "I will tell them everything. The mare's identity, how you pay the rent when you are low on bits, and that one secret you've left locked away for so long." Big Mac flinched as his deepest secrets started playing out before his eyes. "You will agree because if you don't, the consequences will break you."

Big Mac sat there, angry but subdued. "What do you want?" He asked quietly.

"I have a certain book." Moon Runner said carefully. "This book is extremely important, and must be kept safe. However, if I was to leave this town for, say, Canterlot, then the book would be in danger of being taken away. You will accompany me whenever I leave this place, and I will release you only when I have no intention of returning. Is this understood?"

"Ya."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Moon Runner."

Moon Runner nodded. "I'm glad we have an understanding. For now, remain with your family. I will call on you when I need you." His gaze softened, and beneath his hood, his horn went dull. "I apologize for this. I had no intention of digging that deep into your mind. If it's any consolation, I do understand what it's like."

"Just get outta here." Big Mac said, trying hard to control his anger. "The sooner you leave, the better it will be for all of us."

"I couldn't agree more." Moon Runner turned and walked in the direction of town, leaving Big Mac to buck trees, the sound of which could be heard all over town.


End file.
